Folk Judicial
by Spade A'sakura
Summary: Negara harusnya percaya bahwa menegakkan keadilan tidak bisa lain harus dengan keadilan yang bersih, sebagaimana yang sudah Anda lakukan selama ini.


**FOLK JUDICIAL**

**...**

Seorang pengacara muda yang cemerlang mengunjungi ayahnya, seorang pengacara senior yang sangat dihormati oleh para penegak hukum.

"Tapi aku datang tidak sebagai putramu," kata pengacara muda itu, "aku datang ke mari sebagai seorang pengacara muda yang ingin menegakkan keadilan di negeri yang sedang kacau ini."

Pengacara tua yang bercambang dan jenggot memutih itu, tidak terkejut. Ia menatap putranya dari kursi rodanya, lalu menjawab dengan suara yang tenang dan agung.

"Apa yang ingin kamu tentang, anak muda?"

Pengacara muda tertegun. "Ayahanda bertanya kepadaku?"

"Ya, kepada kamu, bukan sebagai putraku, tetapi kamu sebagai ujung

tombak pencarian keadilan di negeri yang sedang dicabik-cabik korupsi ini."

Pengacara muda itu tersenyum.

"Baik, kalau begitu, Anda mengerti maksudku."

"Tentu saja. Aku juga pernah muda seperti kamu. Dan aku juga berani, kalau perlu kurang ajar. Aku pisahkan antara urusan keluarga dan kepentingan pribadi dengan perjuangan penegakan keadilan. Tidak seperti para pengacara sekarang yang kebanyakan berdagang. Bahkan tidak seperti para elit dan cendekiawan yang cemerlang ketika masih di luar kekuasaan, namun menjadi lebih buas dan keji ketika memperoleh kesempatan untuk menginjak-injak keadilan dan kebenaran yang dulu diberhalakannya. Kamu pasti tidak terlalu jauh dari keadaanku waktu masih muda. Kamu sudah membaca riwayat hidupku yang belum lama ini ditulis di sebuah kampus di luar negeri bukan? Mereka menyebutku Singa Lapar. Aku memang tidak pernah berhenti memburu pencuri-pencuri keadilan yang bersarang di lembaga-lembaga tinggi dan gedung-gedung bertingkat. Merekalah yang sudah membuat kejahatan menjadi budaya di negeri ini. Kamu bisa banyak belajar dari buku itu."

Pengacara muda itu tersenyum. Ia mengangkat dagunya, mencoba memandang pejuang keadilan yang kini seperti macan ompong itu, meskipun sisa-sisa keperkasaannya masih terasa.

"Aku tidak datang untuk menentang atau memuji Anda. Anda dengan seluruh sejarah Anda memang terlalu besar untuk dibicarakan. Meskipun bukan bebas dari kritik. Aku punya sederetan koreksi terhadap kebijakan-kebijakan yang sudah Anda lakukan. Dan aku terlalu kecil untuk menentang bahkan juga terlalu tak pantas untuk memujimu. Anda sudah tidak memerlukan cercaan atau pujian lagi. Karena kau bukan hanya penegak keadilan yang bersih, kau yang selalu berhasil dan sempurna, tetapi kau juga adalah keadilan itu sendiri."

Pengacara tua itu meringis.

"Aku suka kau menyebut dirimu aku dan memanggilku kau. Berarti kita bisa bicara sungguh-sungguh sebagai profesional, Pemburu Keadilan."

"Itu semua juga tidak lepas dari hasil gemblenganmu yang tidak kenal ampun!"

Pengacara tua itu tertawa.

"Kau sudah mulai lagi dengan puji-pujianmu!" potong pengacara tua.

Pengacara muda terkejut. Ia tersadar pada kekeliruannya lalu minta maaf.

"Tidak apa. Jangan surut. Katakan saja apa yang hendak kamu katakan," sambung pengacara tua menenangkan, sembari mengangkat tangan, menikmati juga pujian itu, "jangan membatasi dirimu sendiri. Jangan membunuh diri dengan diskripsi-diskripsi yang akan menjebak kamu ke dalam doktrin-doktrin beku, mengalir sajalah sewajarnya bagaikan mata air, bagai suara alam, karena kamu sangat diperlukan oleh bangsamu ini."

Pengacara muda diam beberapa lama untuk merumuskan diri. Lalu ia meneruskan ucapannya dengan lebih tenang.

"Aku datang kemari ingin mendengar suaramu. Aku mau berdialog."

"Baik. Mulailah. Berbicaralah sebebas-bebasnya."

"Terima kasih. Begini. Belum lama ini negara menugaskan aku untuk membela seorang penjahat besar, yang sepantasnya mendapat hukuman mati. Pihak keluarga pun datang dengan gembira ke rumahku untuk mengungkapkan kebahagiannya, bahwa pada akhirnya negara cukup adil, karena memberikan seorang pembela kelas satu untuk mereka. Tetapi aku tolak mentah-mentah. Kenapa? Karena aku yakin, negara tidak benar-benar menugaskan aku untuk membelanya. Negara hanya ingin mempertunjukkan sebuah teater spektakuler, bahwa di negeri yang sangat tercela hukumnya ini, sudah ada kebangkitan baru. Penjahat yang paling kejam, sudah diberikan seorang pembela yang perkasa seperti Mike Tyson, itu bukan istilahku, aku pinjam dari apa yang diobral para pengamat keadilan di koran untuk semua sepak-terjangku, sebab aku selalu berhasil memenangkan semua perkara yang aku tangani.

Aku ingin berkata tidak kepada negara, karena pencarian keadilan tak boleh menjadi sebuah teater, tetapi mutlak hanya pencarian keadilan yang kalau perlu dingin danbeku. Tapi negara terus juga mendesak dengan berbagai cara supaya tugas itu aku terima. Di situ aku mulai berpikir. Tak mungkin semua itu tanpa alasan. Lalu aku melakukan investigasi yang mendalam dan kutemukan faktanya. Walhasil, kesimpulanku, negara sudah memainkan sandiwara. Negara ingin menunjukkan kepada rakyat dan dunia, bahwa kejahatan dibela oleh siapa pun, tetap kejahatan. Bila negara tetap dapat menjebloskan bangsat itu sampai ke titik terakhirnya hukuman tembak mati, walaupun sudah dibela oleh tim pembela seperti aku, maka negara akan mendapatkan kemenangan ganda, karena kemenangan itu pastilah kemenangan yang telak dan bersih, karena aku yang menjadi jaminannya. Negara hendak menjadikan aku sebagai pecundang. Dan itulah yang aku tentang.

Negara harusnya percaya bahwa menegakkan keadilan tidak bisa lain harus dengan keadilan yang bersih, sebagaimana yang sudah Anda lakukan selama ini."

Pengacara muda itu berhenti sebentar untuk memberikan waktu pengacara senior itu menyimak. Kemudian ia melanjutkan.

"Tapi aku datang kemari bukan untuk minta pertimbanganmu, apakah keputusanku untuk menolak itu tepat atau tidak. Aku datang kemari karena setelah negara menerima baik penolakanku, bajingan itu sendiri datang ke tempat kediamanku dan meminta dengan hormat supaya aku bersedia untuk membelanya."

"Lalu kamu terima?" potong pengacara tua itu tiba-tiba.

Pengacara muda itu terkejut. Ia menatap pengacara tua itu dengan heran.

"Bagaimana Anda tahu?"

Pengacara tua mengelus jenggotnya dan mengangkat matanya melihat ke tempat yang jauh. Sebentar saja, tapi seakan ia sudah mengarungi jarak ribuan kilometer. Sambil menghela napas kemudian ia berkata: "Sebab aku kenal siapa kamu."

Pengacara muda sekarang menarik napas panjang.

"Ya aku menerimanya, sebab aku seorang profesional. Sebagai seorang pengacara aku tidak bisa menolak siapa pun orangnya yang meminta agar aku melaksanakan kewajibanku sebagai pembela. Sebagai pembela, aku mengabdi kepada mereka yang membutuhkan keahlianku untuk membantu pengadilan menjalankan proses peradilan sehingga tercapai keputusan yang seadil-adilnya."

Pengacara tua mengangguk-anggukkan kepala tanda mengerti.

"Jadi itu yang ingin kamu tanyakan?"

"Antara lain."

"Kalau begitu kau sudah mendapatkan jawabanku."

Pengacara muda tertegun. Ia menatap, mencoba mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam lubuk hati orang tua itu.

"Jadi langkahku sudah benar?"

Orang tua itu kembali mengelus janggutnya.

"Jangan dulu mempersoalkan kebenaran. Tapi kau telah menunjukkan dirimu sebagai profesional. Kau tolak tawaran negara, sebab di balik tawaran itu tidak hanya ada usaha pengejaran pada kebenaran dan penegakan keadilan sebagaimana yang kau kejar dalam profesimu sebagai ahli hukum, tetapi di situ sudah ada tujuan-tujuan politik. Namun, tawaran yang sama dari seorang penjahat, malah kau terima baik, tak peduli orang itu orang yang pantas ditembak mati, karena sebagai profesional kau tak bisa menolak mereka yang minta tolong agar kamu membelanya dari praktik-praktik pengadilan yang kotor untuk menemukan keadilan yang paling tepat. Asal semua itu dilakukannya tanpa ancaman dan tanpa sogokan uang! Kau tidak membelanya karena ketakutan, bukan?"

"Tidak! Sama sekali tidak!"

"Bukan juga karena uang?"

"Bukan!"

"Lalu karena apa?"

Pengacara muda itu tersenyum.

"Karena aku akan membelanya."

"Supaya dia menang?"

"Tidak ada kemenangan di dalam pemburuan keadilan. Yang ada hanya usaha untuk mendekati apa yang lebih benar. Sebab kebenaran sejati, kebenaran yang paling benar mungkin hanya mimpi kita yang tak akan pernah tercapai. Kalah-menang bukan masalah lagi. Upaya untuk mengejar itu yang paling penting. Demi memuliakan proses itulah, aku menerimanya sebagai klienku."

Pengacara tua termenung.

"Apa jawabanku salah?"

Orang tua itu menggeleng.

"Seperti yang kamu katakan tadi, salah atau benar juga tidak menjadi persoalan. Hanya ada kemungkinan kalau kamu membelanya, kamu akan berhasil keluar sebagai pemenang."

"Jangan meremehkan jaksa-jaksa yang diangkat oleh negara. Aku dengar sebuah tim yang sangat tangguh akan diturunkan."

"Tapi kamu akan menang."

"Perkaranya saja belum mulai, bagaimana bisa tahu aku akan menang."

"Sudah bertahun-tahun aku hidup sebagai pengacara. Keputusan sudah bisa dibaca walaupun sidang belum mulai. Bukan karena materi perkara itu, tetapi karena soal-soal sampingan. Kamu terlalu besar untuk kalah saat ini."

Pengacara muda itu tertawa kecil.

"Itu pujian atau peringatan?"

"Pujian."

"Asal Anda jujur saja."

"Aku jujur."

"Betul?"

"Betul!"

Pengacara muda itu tersenyum dan manggut-manggut. Yang tua memicingkan matanya dan mulai menembak lagi.

"Tapi kamu menerima membela penjahat itu, bukan karena takut, bukan?"

"Bukan! Kenapa mesti takut?"

"Mereka tidak mengancam kamu?"

"Mengacam bagaimana?"

"Jumlah uang yang terlalu besar, pada akhirnya juga adalah sebuah ancaman. Dia tidak memberikan angka-angka?"

"Tidak."

Pengacara tua itu terkejut.

"Sama sekali tak dibicarakan berapa mereka akan membayarmu?"

"Tidak."

"Wah! Itu tidak profesional!"

Pengacara muda itu tertawa.

"Aku tak pernah mencari uang dari kesusahan orang!"

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia sampai menang?"

Pengacara muda itu terdiam.

"Bagaimana kalau dia sampai menang?"

"Negara akan mendapat pelajaran penting. Jangan main-main dengan kejahatan!"

"Jadi kamu akan memenangkan perkara itu?"

Pengacara muda itu tak menjawab.

"Berarti ya!"

"Ya. Aku akan memenangkannya dan aku akan menang!"

Orang tua itu terkejut. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya bersandar. Kedua tangannya mengurut dada. Ketika yang muda hendak bicara lagi, ia mengangkat tangannya.

"Tak usah kamu ulangi lagi, bahwa kamu melakukan itu bukan karena takut, bukan karena kamu disogok."

"Betul. Ia minta tolong, tanpa ancaman dan tanpa sogokan. Aku tidak takut."

"Dan kamu menerima tanpa harapan akan mendapatkan balas jasa atau perlindungan balik kelak kalau kamu perlukan, juga bukan karena kamu ingin memburu publikasi dan bintang-bintang penghargaan dari organisasi kemanusiaan di mancanegara yang benci negaramu, bukan?"

"Betul."

"Kalau begitu, pulanglah anak muda. Tak perlu kamu bimbang.

Keputusanmu sudah tepat. Menegakkan hukum selalu dirongrong oleh berbagai tuduhan, seakan-akan kamu sudah memiliki pamrih di luar dari pengejaran keadilan dan kebenaran. Tetapi semua rongrongan itu hanya akan menambah pujian untukmu kelak, kalau kamu mampu terus mendengarkan suara hati nuranimu sebagai penegak hukum yang profesional."

Pengacara muda itu ingin menjawab, tetapi pengacara tua tidak memberikan kesempatan.

"Aku kira tak ada yang perlu dibahas lagi. Sudah jelas. Lebih baik kamu pulang sekarang. Biarkan aku bertemu dengan putraku, sebab aku sudah sangat rindu kepada dia."

Pengacara muda itu jadi amat terharu. Ia berdiri hendak memeluk ayahnya. Tetapi orang tua itu mengangkat tangan dan memperingatkan dengan suara yang serak. Nampaknya sudah lelah dan kesakitan.

"Pulanglah sekarang. Laksanakan tugasmu sebagai seorang profesional."

"Tapi..."

Pengacara tua itu menutupkan matanya, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi. Sekretarisnya yang jelita, kemudian menyelimuti tubuhnya. Setelah itu wanita itu menoleh kepada pengacara muda.

"Maaf, saya kira pertemuan harus diakhiri di sini, Pak. Beliau perlu banyak beristirahat. Selamat malam."

Entah karena luluh oleh senyum di bibir wanita yang memiliki mata yang sangat indah itu, pengacara muda itu tak mampu lagi menolak. Ia memandang sekali lagi orang tua itu dengan segala hormat dan cintanya. Lalu ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga wanita itu, agar suaranya jangan sampai membangunkan orang tua itu dan berbisik.

"Katakan kepada ayahanda, bahwa bukti-bukti yang sempat dikumpulkan oleh negara terlalu sedikit dan lemah. Peradilan ini terlalu tergesa-gesa. Aku akan memenangkan perkara ini dan itu berarti akan membebaskan bajingan yang ditakuti dan dikutuk oleh seluruh rakyat di negeri ini untuk terbang lepas kembali seperti burung di udara. Dan semoga itu akan membuat negeri kita ini menjadi lebih dewasa secepatnya. Kalau tidak, kita akan menjadi bangsa yang lalai."

Apa yang dibisikkan pengacara muda itu kemudian menjadi kenyataan. Dengan gemilang dan mudah ia mempecundangi negara di pengadilan dan memerdekaan kembali raja penjahat itu. Bangsat itu tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. Ia merayakan kemenangannya dengan pesta kembang api semalam suntuk, lalu meloncat ke mancanegara, tak mungkin dijamah lagi. Rakyat pun marah. Mereka terbakar dan mengalir bagai lava panas ke jalanan, menyerbu dengan yel-yel dan poster-poster raksasa. Gedung pengadilan diserbu dan dibakar. Hakimnya diburu-buru. Pengacara muda itu diculik, disiksa dan akhirnya baru dikembalikan sesudah jadi mayat. Tetapi itu pun belum cukup. Rakyat terus mengaum dan hendak menggulingkan pemerintahan yang sah.

Pengacara tua itu terpagut di kursi rodanya. Sementara sekretaris jelitanya membacakan berita-berita keganasan yang merebak di seluruh wilayah negara dengan suaranya yang empuk, air mata menetes di pipi pengacara besar itu.

"Setelah kau datang sebagai seorang pengacara muda yang gemilang dan meminta aku berbicara sebagai profesional, anakku," rintihnya dengan amat sedih, "Aku terus membuka pintu dan mengharapkan kau datang lagi kepadaku sebagai seorang putra. Bukankah sudah aku ingatkan, aku rindu kepada putraku. Lupakah kamu bahwa kamu bukan saja seorang profesional, tetapi juga seorang putra dari ayahmu. Tak inginkah kau mendengar apa kata seorang ayah kepada putranya, kalau berhadapan dengan sebuah perkara, di mana seorang penjahat besar yang terbebaskan akan menyulut peradilan rakyat seperti bencana yang melanda negeri kita sekarang ini?" ***


End file.
